


Early Rise, Early Magic.

by blacklightkale



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Romantic Fluff, i love witch aus everyone needs to recognize., i said recognize :gun emoji:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklightkale/pseuds/blacklightkale
Summary: Danny woke up early today to enjoy some sun, but Jay won't let him enjoy it alone.





	Early Rise, Early Magic.

It was 5 in the morning. Danny was up before everyone else. He happily opened up the blinds to let some sun in; he loved the way the rays felt when he laid in that patch of warm sunlight. It was his reason for waking up early today. He brewed himself some coffee while he let the magic do the rest for him. He wasn't paying attention since he was romantically looking at the early sun out from the window. The cup of coffee glided over to him and he gently held it in his hands. He sat comfortably while letting the sunlight warm him up. He took a few more sips before going back to the bunk and grabbing his wooden box. When he stood back up he felt a pair of arms wrap around his legs.

“Why are you up so early?”

He knew that familiar sleepy voice.

“So I can enjoy myself.”

Jay peeked his head out from the bunk to get a glimpse of his boyfriends face. He smiled gently and wrapped his arms tighter around the man’s legs. 

“You can come and join me if you want.”

“Is that the box?”

“What else would it be?”

Jay slugged himself from his bunk, carefully not to wake everyone else up, and followed Danny to the kitchen. He opened the box up and started sorting through vials and ingredients, picking out a small book, and handpicking certain items. Jay merely watched what he was doing.

Danny started organizing the stuff on the table, “I feel like trying to make something lovely today.”

“You always make lovely stuff.”

“The last potion I made was for Johnny to give to Charlie that made him sound like a dying cat.”

“Ok, yeah, that one was good.”

Danny started working his magic. And the magic worked for him. Jay was observing the items that were floating and mixing together without anything touching it. The sunlight was beaming downward on Danny. His eyes directed over at him, oblivious at first of his gazing. He lifted his head and saw the smile on Jay’s face. 

The vial sealed itself and dropped into his hand. He examined it quickly to see it’s milky white color and the steam fogging up the vial inside. 

“Following the recipe, this should work out fine.”

“What does it do?”

“Well, it’ll make you feel relaxed and happy.” Danny fidgeted with the vial while he read off of the small book. “But this will also make you feel like you’re floating on clouds. Everything will be soft and gentle to the touch.”

“How long is the effect?”

“Half of it is a good couple hours.”

“Fuck it, let’s go.”

Danny hesitated, “Maybe we can wait-”

“I said  _ fuck it _ .”

Now it’s too early for this shit.

Without retaliation, he opened up the vial. Soft smoke flowed out from the glass that fogged up the inside which smelled slightly sugary. He took a deep breath before taking a millisecond swing of it, making sure he didn’t take too much. Jay finished off the rest. The vial flowed away and fell in the box before it closed itself for safe keeping. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

They were resting on the couch together when the potion started to take form. It started with a giggle fit. Jay had his face buried in Danny’s neck while they kept on giggling. Suddenly, Danny started stroking his hand all over his boyfriends face.

“You’re so fucking  _ soft. _ ” 

Jay started to feel the softness of his hand, “Your hand is soft, dude.”

They grinned with delight and held each other to embrace the soft sensation.  

Their hands were gliding over each other, their faces blatantly blushing, but the gentle feeling was irresistible and they couldn’t stop. Danny giggled softly when he felt Jay gently kiss at his neck. He turned Jay’s face towards him and sweetly kissed him in return. Even their lips felt soft together. As the kiss deepened, Jay curled his legs around the singers, and ran his hand through his blond hair. Danny wanted to keep going but Jay pulled away. They smiled widely and nestled each other once again.

The clock hit 8. George found his way out of his bunk and craving some caffeine. As he rubbed his sleepy eyes he caught a glimpse of Danny and Jay on the floor together. Confused, he walked over and lightly shoved them with his foot. “Hey, wake up.  _ Wake the fuck up! _ ”

Danny shot awake. He noticed he was on the floor but he wasn't sure how he ended up there. He groggily sat up and tried to grasp his surroundings. He shoved his boyfriend's shoulder to wake him up, and lifted him up quickly after. Everyone else was rolling in and saw their friends on the ground looking disoriented.

“Do you guys need some help…?”

“No, no it’s fine, we’re gonna go lay down and rest.”

Danny picked up Jay with him, along with his box, and they shuffled back to the bunks.

The rest of the group shrugged it off. It was just another crazy night for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi. its been 84 years since ive written a hollywood undead fict.   
> no, seriously. i havent written one since i was 13. im 20 now. 
> 
> so lets hope i keep the ball rolling here.


End file.
